


Moonlit World

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that is beautiful<br/>will not be beautiful to me,<br/>unless it's perfect.</p>
<p>Outside of these walls is an awful place,<br/>as far as I can tell."</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba/Reader<br/>Shameless fluff of the Kaiba variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit World

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written at a time when I was feeling a bit down. Sometimes I write shameless fluff to cheer myself up. I know fluff and Kaiba aren't a real combination, but I make do with Kaiba's character. (I hope.) Either way, I'm working on bringing everything over to this site, and I hope that this story is enjoyed by some new readers as well as some old ones. :)

 He had you blindfolded, but you could tell that he was carrying you up a flight of stairs. It was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. If he tripped and fell, you would go crashing to the floor with him, but he was carrying you so effortlessly that you didn't think he would trip. The thought that he might trip seemed borderline ridiculous. 

You didn't know when you started to trust Seto Kaiba, but you knew that you implicitly trusted him. When he asked you to put a blindfold on earlier in the night, you agreed without hesitation. Now your curiosity was taking over, and you were starting to wonder where he was taking you.

You heard him open a door before you were suddenly hit with a blast of cold air. Even though your arms were already wrapped around his neck, you tried to snuggle a little bit closer to him. “It's cold!” you complained. 

You could feel his chuckle rumble through his chest. “I'll give you my jacket, but first I need to put you down.” He lowered you, putting you back upright, but even once you were standing, you didn't let go of his neck.

“It's too cold,” you mumbled against his shoulder.

“Don't make a scene in public.”

His words made you release your stranglehold and take a step back, almost tripping in the process. Sudden movement while blindfolded was never a good idea. “Where are we?” you whispered so that nobody could hear.

“Be patient.” His jacket landed on your shoulders. You groped at it blindly for a moment before he helped you find the sleeves.

Once you were securely encased in his warm jacket, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. He guided you slowly, but to where, you weren't quite sure. Finally he stopped and grabbed your shoulders to keep you in place.

He slowly removed the blindfold from your face, and you stared at bright full moon in the sky. Snow was falling around you, light and gentle, and the stars seemed easier to see than they normally were. You looked down at the city beneath you. All of those lights seemed so far away but close at the same time. Like brighter versions of the stars above you.

You whirled around. “We're not in public!” You playfully hit Seto's chest. “Liar.”

“We're not.” He was unrepentant. “We're on Kaiba Corp's roof, but I had to say something to get you to release me.”

You frowned. “That was a dirty trick!”

He held your face in his hands and ran a thumb over your mouth. “Don't sulk.”

“I'm not sulking.” You sounded petulant, even to yourself.

“Will you get over it if I apologize?”

You couldn't stop yourself from smiling as you nodded.

“Good.” He leaned down and captured your lips.

_He felt so warm_. You weren't aware of just how cold your face was until your lips felt the warmth of his own. Your freezing nose brushed against his cheek, and you refrained from pressing your face closer to his. The sleeves of his jacket made you clumsy as you tried to clutch at his shirt.

He pulled away, but his face was still close enough for you to feel the warmth of his breath. “Do you know why I carried you up here?”

“Hopefully not so you could toss me off the roof.” In other words, you didn't have a clue.

You could tell that he was amused. “Idiot.” He grabbed your shoulders again and forced you to turn around so that you were looking back at the city. He wrapped his arms around your waist and his chin settled onto your shoulder. “There's nothing down there I can't buy—”

“Tell me something I don't know,” you interrupted.

He sighed, and it felt like he was blowing into your ear because of how close he was. It tickled, and you couldn't smother your giggle.

“Be serious.”

You tilted your face toward him. “Sorry.” You didn't know what you were apologizing for, but there was something different about his voice, and you couldn't tell what was going on. It was starting to make you nervous.

“You're up here,” he continued, “because I can't buy you. You're the only thing in this city that I can't have at the snap of my fingers.” One of his arms left your waist and reappeared a moment later, holding a small box. “Everything down there is useless.” He opened the box, and you looked down at the diamond ring that was sitting in it. You gasped and covered your mouth. “You belong up here... with me.” He took the ring out of the box, pulled your hand away from your face, and slid the ring onto your finger.

Everything stood still. You could hardly believe what was happening. You needed to make sure you understood what was going on. “Is this... Are you proposing?” No, wrong word. “You want to get married?”

“Yes.”

You finally let out the scream that had been building up in your chest. “YES!” You turned and jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You littered his face with kisses, punctuating each one with another, 'Yes!'

He eventually stopped you by grabbing your face and holding it still. “Good, because you didn't have a choice.” Then he nipped at your bottom lip with his teeth and began to show you how you should really be kissing him. 

_All that is beautiful, is perfect._


End file.
